


Tangibile

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hannibal being difficult, M/M, Post TWOTL, Will is a Mess, Will is in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Dopo il volo dalla scogliera Will si chiede se Hannibal sia una sua allucinazione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Una delle mie tante fissazioni.  
> Will non del tutto sicuro che ciò che vede sia reale. Poverino.
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Tangibile - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/178247935070/tangibile-leniam-hannibal-tv)

Stava bevendo un po’ troppo.

Se ne rese conto nel momento in cui si versò l’ultimo bicchiere di whisky; la bottiglia aperta solo il giorno prima scivolò vuota nell’angolo del piano cucina.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di godersi la bevuta. Ingoiò il contenuto del bicchiere e lo spedì nella stessa direzione della bottiglia, sperando che il tutto facesse effetto e lo mandasse a dormire senza sogni né pensieri.

Che giorno era?

Non se lo ricordava.

Non aveva più molto a cui appellarsi per scandire il tempo e non gliene importava.

Si toccò lo zigomo; la sua ferita era l’unica cosa che, guarendo, gli comunicava che il tempo non si era fermato a quella sera del volo dalla scogliera.

E che lui non si trovava in un limbo di stasi, e non era neanche morto.

Era sopravvissuto, andava avanti e guariva.

E beveva troppo, per colpa del suo coinquilino.

Hannibal era cambiato da quando condividevano il piccolo chalet di montagna.

L’uomo si era sempre comportato come se Will fosse un giocattolo con cui trastullarsi e divertirsi; perfino chiuso all’interno dell’istituto era riuscito a manovrarlo e ad ottenere quello che voleva.

E adesso che erano lì, che tutto si era svolto come previsto da lui e che Will era pronto a giocare… A malapena si rivolgevano la parola.

E Will stava impazzendo.

Dal giorno in cui aveva trascinato entrambi nel vuoto, dal giorno in cui si era lasciato andare al massacro, dal giorno in cui aveva abbracciato Hannibal in tutte le possibili interpretazioni della frase, da quel giorno era diventato difficile perfino averlo nella stessa stanza con lui per più di qualche minuto.

Hannibal lo stava evitando.

E Will aveva bisogno di toccarlo per sapere che c’era. Ogni notte si svegliava dall’incubo in cui era sommerso dall’acqua e non riusciva a respirare, si svegliava urlando e agitandosi come per riemergere dalle onde. Quando succedeva, ogni singola volta, era assolutamente convinto che Hannibal fosse morto nel volo.

Non importava il numero delle notti in cui avesse già avuto l’incubo e non importava che Hannibal fosse lì a casa con lui tutto il giorno; non era del tutto certo che non fosse un’allucinazione.

Will aveva dato la spinta per spiccare il volo. Will aveva stabilito in quel momento che era ora di morire. Will aveva deciso.

E adesso la sua condanna era provare ogni giorno il terrore di essere riuscito nell’impresa solo a metà. E se ciò si fosse rivelato vero, non era sicuro che la metà sopravvissuta fosse quella giusta.

Voleva Hannibal com’era sempre stato; presente, opprimente, morboso. Desideroso di essere l’unica persona nella vita di Will, in grado di fare qualunque cosa pur di forzare la loro codipendenza.

Voleva quell’Hannibal, perché era l’unico essere in grado di scuoterlo e farlo sentire vivo. Senza di lui era apatia pura.

Non ce la faceva più. Will era cambiato in ogni fibra del suo essere; si sentiva spaventato e solo. Solo, col desiderio di sentire la voce di Hannibal spiegargli che cosa gli stava succedendo e che cosa significava questo bisogno di contatto fisico che non aveva mai sentito prima.

Voleva sentirsi ancora come sulla scogliera, sentirsi tanto completo e perfetto da non aver paura di chiudere lì il sipario, per sempre. Perché tanto meglio di quello non ci sarebbe stato null’altro.

Will si sedette al tavolo; la testa tra le mani, le dita che premevano forti sulle tempie. La verità nuda e cruda era che non sapeva cosa fare. Hannibal non era certo il tipo da trattenere gesti e parole, come aveva più volte dimostrato. Il suo allontanamento era volontario e a Will non venivano in mente molti argomenti per fargli cambiare idea.

Hannibal uscì dalla sua camera qualche minuto dopo; si diresse al frigo senza neanche guardarlo.

Will si accasciò sulla sedia demoralizzato da quest’ennesima dimostrazione d’indifferenza. Parte del suo atteggiamento abbandonato e disordinato era dovuto all’alcol, ma la delusione quella no, quella si era gonfiata nel corso dei giorni.

“Domani me ne vado,” proferì Will.

Hannibal si bloccò con una mano sulla bottiglia scelta. La luce forte del frigo lo illuminò in modo sinistro nella penombra dell’angolo cucina; anche di spalle emanava minaccia.

“Bene…” fu l’unica parola che fece capire a Will di essere stato ascoltato.

Will annuì con un sorriso tirato sul volto, il tipo di sorriso che gli veniva spontaneo quando la cosa peggiore prospettata si realizzava davanti ai suoi occhi e lui era costretto a prenderne atto. Era diventato un maestro nell’arte di predire disgrazie a se stesso.

Fu grato al crepuscolo che aveva abbassato la visuale in casa, fu grato ad Hannibal di aver chiuso il frigo. Gli erano appena scese due lacrime e quello era un finale della sua storia che non voleva rendere noto.

Era stanco di non vincere mai o di sopravvivere senza sapere come andare avanti. Non c’era mai un momento in cui tutto gli era chiaro e sapeva cosa fare, non aveva più avuto momenti del genere da che Hannibal era entrato nella sua vita.

E il bello era che l’idea che fosse Hannibal a lasciarlo andare, dopo tutte le volte in cui era stato Will a sfuggirgli, era insostenibile.

Per quello Will aveva preferito di gran lunga trascinarlo con sé nel vuoto. O tutti e due o nessuno.

“Posso chiederti solo una cosa, Hannibal?” mormorò riuscendo piuttosto bene a non tradire la disperazione nella voce. “Sei… Sei un’allucinazione?”

“No.”

“Non credo che me lo diresti se lo fossi. Nessuna me lo dice mai,” Will deglutì, il cuore iniziò ad accelerare. Al buio non vedeva quasi più nulla, ma sentiva Hannibal rispondergli.

“Will…”

“Non volevo ucciderti,” scesero altre lacrime, gli si ruppe la voce. La convinzione che fosse in quella stanza da solo divenne come una presenza tangibile e l’unico pensiero coerente nella sua testa. “Non volevo sopravvivere.”

Appoggiò la testa sulla tavola, non trattenne più i singhiozzi. Non piangeva da molto tempo non perché non avesse avuto motivi, ma perché non aveva potuto permetterselo.

“Pensi davvero che sia un’allucinazione?” gli chiese Hannibal. L’uomo non si preoccupò di accendere la luce e la paura di Will crebbe. Era come se si stesse comportando secondo i desideri di Will. “Stai bevendo troppo, Will.”

E questo doveva essere il suo senso di colpa per aver cercato di annegare i suoi problemi nell’alcol.

Non riuscì a rispondere in nessun modo, si coprì il volto e la testa con le mani.

Hannibal lo afferrò per le spalle e con uno strattone lo voltò verso di lui. Così da vicino Will non poté distinguerne il volto. Non ci pensò neanche su, si sporse verso le labbra dell’uomo e ci posò un bacio sopra.

Poi lo abbracciò. Stretto.

Se era un’allucinazione non sarebbe importato.

E se non lo era non importava lo stesso, ormai. Se Hannibal aveva perso interesse in lui era esattamente come avere a che fare con un’allucinazione: tra poco l’avrebbe visto sparire.

Le braccia di Hannibal si spostarono dalle sue spalle alla sua schiena cullandolo per qualche minuto.

“Non lasciarmi,” gli mormorò Will all’orecchio.

“Tu hai detto di volertene andare,” il suo respiro all’orecchio era troppo reale per poter temere di avere tra le braccia un’allucinazione. E poi Hannibal era così caldo… Come poteva immaginarsi questo tepore e il senso di sollievo che lo aveva investito non appena l’aveva stretto?

Però era pur vero che poteva attingere dai suoi ricordi sulla scogliera per sapere con precisione come un abbraccio di Hannibal sarebbe stato.

Spostò le mani prima sulla schiena dell’uomo, al centro, e lo strinse. Poi sulle spalle e lo strinse di nuovo. Finché avesse potuto sentirsi così non l’avrebbe lasciato andare. Se l’alcol lo stava facendo allucinare e abbracciarsi da solo, piuttosto che affrontare la realtà sarebbe rimasto lì per tutto il tempo concessogli.

“Immagino non dicessi sul serio, allora,” gli sussurrò l’uomo strofinandogli una guancia contro l’orecchio. La mano del dottore si fermò sulla sua nuca premendolo contro la sua spalla; con le labbra vicine al suo collo l’odore di Hannibal era tutto ciò che Will respirava.

Sprofondò col viso nel punto in cui i capelli ora più corti di Hannibal curvavano dietro al lobo. Non serviva rispondere alla sua domanda, i suoi gesti avrebbero detto al dottore più di qualunque parola. Sempre che non fosse un’allucinazione.

Will chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Pensò ancora alla scogliera, al volo, all’acqua, alle braccia di Hannibal…

 

 

 

Aprì gli occhi verso il soffitto. Il lampadario era quello della sua camera da letto, una ciotola rovesciata con all’interno una lampadina. Strinse le lenzuola tra le dita. Niente offuscava il ricordo della sera prima, fino a prima di finire nel letto. Su quello non poteva esprimersi.

Così immerso nel tentativo di recuperare pezzi di memoria, trasalì al contatto con la mano di Hannibal.

L’uomo gli coprì le dita con le sue e lo costrinse ad aprirle e lasciare andare il lenzuolo. “Will… Tranquillo.” Quando la mano di Will fu aperta la accarezzò con fare rassicurante sfregandola col palmo e poi solo col pollice. Hannibal si schiarì la voce mentre spostava il capo per mettersi più comodo. Come se si fosse appena svegliato e stesse cercando di riprendere sonno.

Will si voltò e, in una penombra molto simile a quella della cucina, scorse tutti i lineamenti di Hannibal rilassati; su quel cuscino non sembrava un assassino pericoloso e spietato, sembrava il suo amico, l’Hannibal di Baltimora, quell’uomo che aveva smesso di essere il suo psichiatra lo stesso giorno in cui lo era diventato.

Anzi a dire il vero sembrava qualcosa di più, perché Will era certo che così vicino ad Hannibal, specialmente in una situazione tanto intima, non era mai stato.

Ma l’aveva già guardato dormire una volta e quel particolare momento accanto al letto di Abigail non l’aveva mai scordato. Non aveva scordato nemmeno la sensazione di gratitudine provata verso quell’uomo allora quasi sconosciuto che si era preso a cuore la ragazzina tanto quanto lui.

Quell’emozione non era mutata.

Adesso sapeva chi era Hannibal e cosa era in grado di fare, ma quella fotografia nella memoria di Will rimaneva immutata, tenera e confortante come vissuta allora.

Scivolò sul materasso coprendo la breve distanza tra loro. Si aggrappò all’uomo proprio come la sera prima, con lo stesso desiderio di sincerarsi che fosse davvero lì.

C’era.

Will non sapeva quanto ci avrebbe messo ad esserne sicuro anche senza bisogno di toccarlo, ma per ora c’era.

“Non sono mai stato l’allucinazione di nessuno,” borbottò Hannibal. Fece passare un braccio sotto Will e andò a posargli la mano sulla nuca.

A Will venne voglia di piangere di nuovo; perché aveva distrutto la sua vita per abbracciarne una da fuggiasco, perché la persona che era il centro della sua vita era un cannibale e un serial killer, perché non aveva mai provato niente di paragonabile a quello che provava vicino ad Hannibal, perché non poteva immaginare di vivere lontano da lui e infine perché non avrebbe rinunciato a nulla di tutto questo sogno disturbato.

“Tu ti sei preoccupato di starmi alla larga,” puntualizzò Will con un sussurro, “Ho parlato con allucinazioni che mi sono state vicine più di quanto hai fatto tu ultimamente.”

“Non hai reso molto chiaro il fatto di gradire la mia presenza,” ribatté Hannibal. “A dire il vero ero convinto che la tua tristezza fosse legata alla mancata riuscita del tuo piano suicida.”

Il massaggio delle sue dita tra i capelli di Will divenne ipnotico, quasi soporifero. Will lottò per continuare il discorso. “Adesso è abbastanza chiaro? Che gradisco, intendo.”

“Mi sarei accontentato anche di un sorriso ogni tanto.”

Will assimilò il concetto, lo elaborò e proseguì tentennando. “Quindi… Il… Mmmh… Bacio non era necessario.”

“Vuoi lasciar intendere che la tua era disperazione?” chiese Hannibal in tono accusatorio.

“Mi sono espresso male…”

“Non credevo nemmeno te lo ricordassi, visto quant’eri ubriaco,” Hannibal parlò sopra alla sua giustificazione, trasformando il tono accusatorio di poco prima in uno sbuffo d’indifferenza. “Visto poi che non ti ricordi nemmeno di tutto il resto.”

Will scattò con la testa come se gli avessero appena dato un manrovescio. “Tutto il resto che?” domandò scandendo bene le parole e nello stesso tempo eseguendo un rapido check-up delle parti più salienti del suo corpo per constatarne lo stato.

Il corpo di Hannibal tremolò scosso da una risata talmente interna che Will faticò a sentirla. Il sorriso stampato sulla sua faccia però era illuminante.

“Divertente,” borbottò Will; dentro si sentiva lontano anni luce dallo stato d’animo della sera prima. Hannibal era riuscito a tirarlo fuori per i capelli dalla disperazione solo con poche parole e qualche minuto insieme; come poteva Will ignorare il potere che l’uomo aveva di mutare la sua vita in un istante?

“Non credo giochi a tuo favore che io mi sia scordato…tutto il resto.”

“Difficilmente può essere colpa mia se tu ti ubriachi ogni sera.”

Will aprì la bocca per comunicargli che in generale era colpa sua qualsiasi cosa gli facesse passare il buonumore, ma evitò di dargli in mano ancora più manico del coltello che già impugnava.

“Non ero COSÍ ubriaco,” si difese Will.

“Dunque il bacio è stato voluto coscientemente?”

Will lo guardò qualche secondo, poi alzò le coperte e si spostò su di lui, le mani ai lati della sua testa, le ginocchia immerse nel materasso ai due fianchi dell’uomo. Con una lenta flessione si avvicinò alla sua bocca. “Quello non era un bacio.”

Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore, per vederne la reazione. Hannibal alzò un sopracciglio.

Il maledetto stava cercando di testare la sua pazienza e il suo grado di interesse nella riuscita dell’impresa. Come faceva da anni, anche in questo campo. Will poteva avere dei dubbi in proposito?

Riappoggiò la bocca su quella dell’uomo morbidamente, la mosse piano, aprendola e chiudendola finché non fu abbastanza convincente. Quando Hannibal ricambiò schiudendo le labbra, il solo accarezzare la sua lingua mandò Will in fibrillazione.

Lo baciò con foga, inchiodandolo al cuscino, lambendo ogni centimetro della sua bocca. Per un po’ Hannibal sembrò subire le attenzioni di Will, il lento suo succhiare ad ogni assalto di Will pareva più un pigro consenso che genuino trasporto. Poi infilò le dita tra i capelli di Will, tirandoli sulla nuca, e ribaltò le posizioni molto velocemente.

Sembrava di essere appena stato protetto da una coperta di ottanta chili. Will sospirò prima di diventare a sua volta oggetto di attenzioni. Cercò di stare dietro ad Hannibal finché anche l’ultimo suo briciolo di cognizione si perse nella crescente eccitazione. Non seppe dire per quanto andarono avanti, ma solo che quando Hannibal si staccò da lui con un ultimo leggero morso ad un labbro, gli venne spontaneo passarci la lingua sopra e si sentì bruciare.

“Una nuova sensazione…” mormorò Will. “Mai baciato nessuno con la barba.”

“Le mie scuse. Posso radermi.”

“Direi di no,” Will gli passò un pollice sulla bocca. “Accolgo con piacere ogni prova fisica che non sei un’allucinazione.”

“Mh. In quel caso ne ho…altre. Svariate,” disse Hannibal lasciando la frase sospesa.

“Svariate ha a che fare con tutto il resto, a cui accennavi prima?” chiese Will.

Hannibal gli appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte. “Presta attenzione e in tempo dovuto mi dirai tu se sono un’allucinazione o meno.”

Will sprofondò nel materasso e nel cuscino sotto al peso di Hannibal. La bocca si distese in un sorriso prima che Hannibal riprendesse a baciarlo.

Per essere un’allucinazione era davvero pesante.


End file.
